Carry On
by loudie
Summary: What if Etain knew that she was going to die before they all got off of Coruscant? I would recommend that you all put on "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemcial Romance because this fic was inspired by that song. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Star Wars at all. The plot idea thingy is mine but other than that...nothing is mine. (except for Taylor Lautner). lol.**

**A/N: for this fanfic, I suggest that you put on "Welcome to the black parade" by My Chemical Romance. This song was kind of inspired by it. **

DPOV:

I was walking down the hall towards the room where my son and lover Etain were playing.

I walked in and my heart swelled with love at what I saw. Etain was sitting on the bed with Kad in her arms and was bouncing him up and down, cooing at him. He was laughing and reaching out for her. I stood in front of them wondering when we would both be able to leave the service and go off on our own with our son. He deserved that at least.

"Who's the cute baby! huh?? It that you? It that you Kad?" Etain cooed. Kad squealed and bounced his little feet. Etain laughed and kissed his little nose.

"Hey Etain, has he been good today?" I asked her, heading over to where she and Kad sat.

"Oh he's been a good boy today. Haven't you Kad?" Etain teased, tickling Kad's stomach causing him to giggle. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Da!" He squeaked out, reaching for me. I picked him up and held him to my chest. He lay his head down and snuggled into me.

"Let's put him to bed. He needs a nap" I said, taking him into the other room where he slept. I laid him down on the blankets and he fell into a deeper sleep. Etain had stayed behind in our room so I headed out and joined her. She was still where I had last seen her but she was more serious now.

"Etain? What's wrong _cyar'ika_?" I asked concerned. She didn't look at me. I brought my hand to her chin and gently applied pressure, making her look at me.

"Etain, please tell me what is wrong, You're starting to worry me dear". She lifted her eyes to stare into mine and looked at me.

"Dar..." she began "if i die, i want you to live...to take care of our son".

I stared at her opened mouthed. _What is this all about?_ I asked myself.

"Etain...what is this all about?" I asked her, concerned for what the answer might be.

"I just want you to take care of him Darman! Take care of our son!" she exclaimed. I panicked.

"Etain! You're not going to die!" I yelled.

"Darman please! For me and our son! Do this for us!" she cried to me.

"Why are you saying this Etain! Where did all these foolish thoughts come from!" I shouted back to her. She pounced into my arms and I held her close to me. She started crying and held onto me so tight that I could almost hear and feel her heart beat in a panic.

"I don't want to die Darman...I don't want to leave you and Kad" she cried into my neck.

"You are not going to die Etain. After we finish up this deployment we got assigned, we will both leave the service and then we can go live in Mandalore with Kad" I said "just like we planned it".

"The force doesn't tell me that Dar! I feel like I might not make it. If it comes to that I want you to take Kad and leave. Take him and don't look back. Live for me, live like we were supposed to live. Live happily with our son on Mandalore. I know that I won't make it after this deployment to live with you both like we wanted. Don't forget me please" she whimpered. I felt tears come into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and held her to me.

"No Etain, I wouldn't be strong enough to do all of that without you by my side. It would never work" I said.

"Dar, carry on...go on without me if it comes to that. I know that I won't be alive long...so...please just" she paused to catch her breath back "go on and carry on for Kad. Do this for our son. I know that if none of us don't then no one will Dar. Please do this for me" she whispered.

My reply caught in my throat. I didn't know what to do. I loved her and didn't want to do anything without her there with me. I knew that she would make it out of this deployment and that we would make it out of here alive. That was what my heart told me and I knew that I should follow my heart more than anything.

"You are not going to die Etain. I know that you will not die. We will be together but if we don't meet up in time and I am with Kad, then I will take care of him until we are reunited once again. We will wait for you to meet up with us. We will be a family if it is the last thing I am alive to do" I said to her, promising myself that no matter what happened after this, that we would always be together forever. Something in my heart told me that it was true. I just hoped that Etain could see that nothing would happen to us.

"Dar, I'm so exhausted right now. Can I go to sleep for a bit?" Etain asked. I smiled at her and lay her back onto the bed. I tucked her in and climbed on top of the sheets. She snuggled close to me and relaxed. I grinned and put one arm over her head and the other arm over her waist. I would wake up and check on Kad if he decided to wake up and start crying. Etain had been doing that for the past week since I finally decided to see my son. I could tell that all these late night get ups were starting to wear Etain down.

"Go to sleep my _cyar'ika. _Dream sweet dreams. I love you so much right now. You have no idea. If anything would to happen to you...it would kill me. I don't know how I would survive if you weren't there to hold me and love me everyday like you do.

"Don't leave me...I couldn't bear it" I whispered into the night. She rolled over and sighed.

I relaxed a bit and enjoyed the feeling of my girl, my love in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted us to lay in this bed forever. Never leaving and never having a care in the world about what would happen if the other died from something or got killed in battle.

Kad took this time to be noticed. I heard his crying from where I lay on the bed and got up. I went into his room and picked him up.

He calmed down in my arms and I rocked him. He stared at me until his eyes began to close and he turned into my chest and fell asleep. I didn't want to let him go so I took him with me back into the master bedroom and sat on the bed. Etain turned towards me and sat up.

"What's wrong Dar? Is Kad okay?" Etain wondered.

"The little guy is fine. He just woke up and so I brought him to us" I explained. I set him in her arms and she cuddled him to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me. I lay her back down with our little Kad in her arms and she set Kad in between us. Kad just curled into her and fell back asleep. I brought my arms back to where they first were over her head and on her waist. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Everything was perfect. I had my family and nothing was going to take them away from me. I would defend them and protect them from anything that thought they could take them away from me.

With that in mind I shut my eyes and followed her into sleep.


End file.
